


You Get to Tell Ezra the Plan

by gemspegasus



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin gets to tell Ezra the Plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get to Tell Ezra the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven belongs to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy, Showtime, Sony Pictures and John Watson. I am only borrowing them for a ride or 7.  
> This fan fiction is for entertainment only. No copyright infringement intended.  
> AN’s: Ficlet inspired by the icon made by taibhrigh. [](http://pics.livejournal.com/gemspegasus/pic/001fy435/)
> 
> OW slang found at: http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~poindexterfamily/OldWestSlang.html

Vin Tanner glanced at the hand clapped down on his shoulder and huffed out, “Ya got the easy part, Larabee. You’re going to owe me one.” Vin then gave Chris a lopsided grin.

“Yep.” Chris answered easily and a small smile tugged the corners of his mouth upwards as he said the words. He added, “The judge is already in Ridge City. Buck and I are headin’ out now to meet him and the others. You and Ezra catch up as soon as you can.” He looked over to the livery and spotted Buck leading out their horses. He dropped his hand off of the Texan’s shoulder.

Before the gunslinger took a half-step away from him, Vin gripped Chris’s forearm and squeezed slightly. Chris returned the gesture and nodded at the tracker once before striding over to where Buck was waiting.

Vin then tipped his hat to Buck.

Buck touched his fingers to the brim of his own hat, returning Vin’s greeting. He then mounted his horse, Beau.

Chris swung himself into the saddle and he uttered, “Let’s ride.” With that command and a nudge in the flanks both Pony and Beau loped out of town.

Vin watched them leave. Once the riders became specks in the distance, the tracker turned around, squared his shoulders and strode through the bat wing doors of the saloon.

It was time to get Ezra out of his feather bed which wasn’t an easy thing to do. Bucklin had almost gotten himself shot the first time he tried to wake Ezra. Vin thought to himself as he climbed the stairs to Ezra’s room.

Knocking on Ezra’s door, the Texan called out. “Ezra, get a wiggle on. We gotta ride as soon as you’re ready.”

Sleepy curses in a Southern drawl floated through the door.

Vin grinned at some of the cussing which he didn’t understand but could guess their meaning.

A sudden yelp of pain from inside the room had him poking his head through the door.

“I’m fine. I accidentally jarred my injured arm getting it into the sling.” Ezra explained.

Vin nodded and made an offhand comment about slings and arrows. In response, Ezra with his uninjured arm threw a pillow at him. Laughing, Vin ducked out of the room and told Ezra he’d wait for him downstairs.

Minutes later, Vin paid no heed to Ezra’s early morning grumblings but instead asked Inez to serve the gambler a cup of that fancy coffee which Ezra liked so much. The tracker put the coffee on Chris’s tab.

Once Ezra finished the coffee, Vin told him the plan. They needed Ezra to be in disguise once more though thankfully not as a woman this time but rather like one of them Pinkerton agents so they could flush out the outlaws who’d been robbing the train over in Ridge City.

The End


End file.
